


A Different Kind of Release

by Nillas NSFW Corner (Agraulis_vanillae)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Futanari, Hermaphrodite Reader, High School, Implied Bullying, Intersex, Masturbation, Other, Referenced depression, Rock and Roll, Sensitive bones, Song Lyrics, sub!sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Nillas%20NSFW%20Corner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone's as understanding as him, but it doesn't mean that you're not nervous for your first time. But then, you really hadn't factored in how much he thinks of you too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Release

You could hear your blood rushing through your head in pulses, a thickness settling at the back of your throat. For a second, you almost tune out the doctor, but a hand seizes your arm and shakes you to attention.

“Did you hear him? What do you want to do?” your mother asks. Your siblings weren't here, but neither were your father. You were in the office after school, still in your high school uniform. This didn't seem particularly fair that they were trying to force you to make a decision when you're still dressed in your skirt and blouse. Like they were trying to preemptively force you to one side of the gender dichotomy.

You chewed on your bottom lip, tasting how raw and chapped it was from weeks of chewing it in paralyzed frustration and raw fear. You weren't looking forward to the day you had to declare whether or not you were going through intersex surgery. Because you made up your mind from day one and...

...they weren't going to like the answer.

“Y-yes... I'm...” you gulped. “I'm not g-going to do it.”

“Excuse me?” your mother asked, in that tone of pure disbelief, tinged with a little outrage. A part of you cringed at the thought that she'd consider it a reasonable course of action to chop off a part of yourself just to normalize.

“I'm not going to do it.” you repeated, your voice unwavering this time.

~

“Ew, so you're a hermaphrodite? Like a tapeworm?” 

...

“Could you... you know. Get yourself pregnant? Like you had a wet dream one night, and boom! You're the mom AND the dad?”

…

“Should you even be in the girl's locker room? You have a dick, right? Oh but you have a vag too... so maybe you shouldn't be in the boy's locker room either. Can you just get dressed in the teacher's office or something?”

...

“i've never had both at the same time, but i can choose which i'd like to be.”

“Really?” you asked, the strange monster that sat next to you in school one day. It would've been difficult for you to believe him, but you weren't going to judge just because he was a skeleton. Not after the entire school passed their collective judgment on you, with their rude and invasive questions. At some point, the nickname 'Tapeworm' passed through the school, and despite your very best attempts at a pokerface your classmates seem to be able to tell how much it made you want to punch them in the face. They'd been getting steadily worse.

He, for that seemed to be the pronoun he preferred, nodded. “yep, i can make whichever form, though i've never tried makin' both.” And then he blushed. For the first time, you found yourself enchanted. It was such a gentle reaction compared to everyone in your life. It was a reaction from someone you could love.

~

Against all expectations, Sans found himself in a relationship with a human. You were kind, but not the type to back down. This had its perks and downsides, as you occasionally showed up with suspect bruises. It was hard to tell if they were coming from their classmates, or your family. You had siblings, so it didn't have to be your parents but still... he wasn't sure he could imagine a world without Papyrus or Gaster's unyielding support. Certainly not with one HP. He probably would've offed himself by this time, prone to nearly unbearable mental exhaustion that rendered him in bed for days at a time without his youngest brother to practically carry him out of bed and his eldest brother making a point for him to eat.

The perks to your headstrong nature? Well... aside from genuine admiration, he would find himself daydreaming about that same aggressive energy directed towards himself. At night, he would begin stroking the pubic symphysis, idly at first. Imagining you on top, pinning him with his arms held back behind his head with one arm, and rutting against him. Your face flushed, wearing that rare confidence he could glimpse only when you were distanced from your home and school. Maybe it was those rare moments when you sang along with a favorite song, or just a little bit of your tongue sticking out in concentration even as you knew you were winning a game.

He could feel his face heat up under an intense flush thinking of your tongue. You were already so soft and warm, so what would it feel like for that same heat to sink lower, flitting over ribs and pressing wet open-mouthed kisses to his sternum before pressing your tongue to his-

Oh... his magic coalesced around his fingers, tight and throbbing, his palm resting on the mound of newly formed vagina. He slid his digits out closer to the entrance, only to squeak at the intensity of the feeling.

“ahhh, shit...”

The throbbing was painful, the stimulation of those two digits too fast, too much still. He had to keep quiet, but he couldn't help a soft whine at the slickness of his inner walls, his mind all too willing to substitute his fingers for the slow probing of your tongue. He shifted his heels back unconsciously to brace up against the mattress of his bed and before he realized it he was slowly easing the thickness of those digits back in regardless of the painful stretching.

How long could your tongue reach inside him? Could that wet muscle push up in just the right places and writhe in all the right ways? It wouldn't be like using his fingers now, pushed up rigidly before he cautiously giving an experimental curl. Sans cringed as he'd pushed too roughly against the soft yielding walls of his magic. He pulled out again, before he thought of you hovering above him again. This time, you'd have glimmering traces of his arousal against your soft lips, and only when you would be leaning up to kiss him mouth to mouth would be when the answer became clear.

Your stiff arousal, yet with soft velvety skin, would press against his entrance. With a barely restrained groan in the fragile silence in the dark, he'd already pushed his digits all the way back in to the knuckle. It still hurt vaguely, but he bucked hard up against it anyways. Greedy for a repeat performance, he maintained his idea of your dick pushing in and sliding out slicker, fucking him slowly and tried to repeat this image with another in-out thrust his fingers. He wanted your warm flesh to press up firmly up flush with his hips and the rutting of your hips to stimulate his clit. He wanted you to grip the wide flare of his ilium and fix his hips in place, immobilizing him completely as you would pick up the pace.

Harder.

Faster.

Deeper.

His hips was moving of their own accord now, pumping with an erratic desperation. He could only bite into a pillow he held to his face last minute with a tightening fist and-

\- “hahhhh!! ah! ha!! ahhh... ha... ha..!”-

-he came with a flush of fluid drenching his hand and tears springing to his eyes. He sobbed a few more seconds, overstimulated and gripping even as he slowly extracted his hand. He stared at the liquid languidly dripping down his palm in mute wonder. He was still processing his first waking orgasm in the hazy afterglow when his magic dispelled. He rolled to his side, legs pressed together and hugging the semi-wet and abused pillow to his cheek. Maybe he'll be able to manifest both a dick and a vagina like you one day... and then you'd fit together against him exactly, soulmates in body, mind, and spirit. 

He hopes his first time with you will be amazing.

~

It wasn't even a week later, the sexual tension during classes each day palpable. He wasn't sure that he wasn't imagining it, until late night after school one day, locked up in his room and listening to rock music at a fairly loud volume. You'd propped your legs up against the wall next to his bed, softly banging your head, as your skirt gathered up to your thighs. 

He couldn't help stealing nervous glances at the soft white cotton of your panties, when he thought he could, whipping his head forward a little too quickly when it seemed you'd turned from the book you were reading. You were silently watching him in the corner of your eye, secretly nervous as well, though you thought those furtive glances might be a good sign. You wiggled your hips a little bit farther forward, your legs further up against the wall and your skirt now leaving your underwear completely exposed.

The song shifted, and the hard rock beat suddenly had him grinning. Not the fixed grin, like when confronted with his perpetually worried siblings, or the other fixed grin that threatened to become a sneer when faced with the school enemies that plagued both of you, but a private grin that softened up his features and relaxed the sockets of his eyes.

“i'm so messed up,”

You suddenly scrambled upright, pushing your skirt down self-consciously, and concerned about this unexpected statement. “Wha-”

“i want you here.”

You blinked, suddenly registering the subtle lilt of his words as well as the song itself. He looked pleased at your sudden attention, and rolled on his stomach with the textbook he was studying sliding off the bed with a sudden thwump! that was drowned out by the heavy melody. “Oh, I get it. Jeez, don't scare me like that...”

“in my room, i want you here.” he crawled over on his hands and knees to lean his face close to yours from below. “and now we're gonna be, face to face.” He nuzzled his teeth to your lips in a skele-kiss, his hands brushing up from your knees, halting completely right as your skirt began to gather. You pushed your mouth against his in a long lingering kiss, and holding his hands briefly, you firmly pushed them up to grasp your hips. You stared at him expectantly, his gaze hazy and his cheekbones flushed, and he barely catches up with the music and recites the next line too quickly-

“i'll lay right down in my favorite place. heh, you know where that is... don't ya?” he winked, even as he was sweating and blushing madly. The clumsy come on's were the sweetest thing you'd ever seen. “and now i wanna. be. your. dog.”

You pushed him over to straddle him, and stopped, just starting to register what you were doing. Before your own doubts could take a firm reign over your actions, he pulled down your underwear to nuzzle at the slight erection you were sporting. “no balls, huh?” he murmured thoughtfully.

Your breath hitched and in a rush of self-consciousness, “Technically, I could have had them get rid of the dick part and basically be a regular girl bu- ahh!” You slapped a hand to your traitorous mouth as he gripped the base of your erection firmly and used the tongue you weren't aware of his summoning to lap at your entrance.

“i lose my heart in the burning sand,” he murmured up to you, inaudible under the cover of the music but you heard him anyway, looking down and seeing his enraptured expression. Suddenly determined, you tugged his hoodie back from his uniform and unbuttoned the collared shirt with shaking fingertips to expose vulnerable snow-white ribs. He was panting, but hell so were you, both trembling under the enormity and in anticipation of the event. 

With unexpected consideration and gentleness, he'd inserted one finger into your entrance. A slick squelch sounded as he pulled out and pushed back in slowly that made you grimace expecting him to be disgusted, but Sans exhaled with a low “ohhh gods...”

That was when you really began stroking his ribs with a fervor, stroking then digging your nails in, and pushing. Trying to find a way to make him feel good, as good as possible. You finally got a gasp when you gripped his spine, and shimmied off his pants. You weren't entirely sure what to expect, when he started up a low plea,

“oh please... please, please, please...”

But rubbing the thumb of your free hand against the inside of the tail-bone made him halt in his actions, from pumping slowly across your shaft to the slow stuttering of the finger he had thrusting in you. You drank in the way his expression screwed up, eyes lidded and mouth open. You licked your lips and leaned over to mouth at his tongue gingerly. You were caressing the inside of his hipbone now, pushing down and then gripping at the flare of the hip only to slide your hand inwards and pushing his pelvis down again. He moaned, suddenly stopping what he was doing to hold your head and licking your lips for entrance. You took his tongue in, sliding it against your tongue and feeling a rising tension in your groin. You fumbled a little bit with his pelvis, trying to find something that he'd really respond to.

You pinched the thinnest point between his hip bones firmly, the pubic symphysis, and suddenly he was crying out and thrusting against your hand hard and fast.

“ahhh-ah-ah! ohhhh ahh ha, haaa... ha... ah...”

You stared into his eyes with genuine surprise as tears leaked out the corners of his eyes and spilled over, and took in the almost lost manner that he sobbed lowly. He hadn't been able to move his hips much from the point you'd been holding, but what movement there was given had stuttered to a slow stop, legs twitching. You realized that somehow, even without the aid of ecto genitalia, there was fluid dripping between your fingertips. You licked them thoughtfully, a faint umami flavor permeating across your tongue, as Sans slowly recovered from post-orgasmic glow.

He suddenly scrambled upright, mortified as he realized he came without even forming anything to begin with. “oh my god, i'm so sorry, i didn't realize..! i thought i'd last longer, i mean-” You threaded your fingers in between his, and he stopped, unable to continue against his burning shame.

“Did you really just come without forming any sex organs?” you asked softly.

“y-yeah... i'm so sor-”

“No, no sorries.” you pulled his fingers to your lips, still smelling traces of yourself on him. “I... kinda can't believe you'd do that. To me, I mean. For me? Holy shit, I'm a poet when I'm trying to express myself...” you growled to yourself. “You really got so messed up just for me. That's... amazing.”

Sans ducked his head, feeling your soft lips still swollen from kissing, and still pressing against each individual finger bone, at a loss for what to say for once. He wanted to go a little further, do a little more for his first time. Unbelievably, you seemed happy though as you fell to the bed to cuddle against him.

“don't you want me to finish you off?” he finally found the courage to ask, but you shook your head against his chest minutely.

“Not now... I just need to soak in this feeling a little longer.” you murmured. A half an hour later, when he was nearly asleep and the CD had finally reached the end of it's cycle, he heard you softly tell yourself, “You want me.”

He never did forget about the happy disbelief in your voice, or the wetness of your soft cheeks against his bones, or the way you clung to him harder when he rubbed your shoulders gently. In some odd way, it seems he managed to give you a different kind of release.

**Author's Note:**

> *sinks into a sin bin the size of the garbage depository from Star Wars*  
> Thank Kyre for encouraging me to be a bigger perv than I ever thought possible <3 Haha!


End file.
